<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maman, regarde ses yeux by AlscoChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649499">Maman, regarde ses yeux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan'>AlscoChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Derek Hale, Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agé de six ans, Derek rencontre Stiles pour la première fois. Il se retrouve plutôt obsédé par lui. C'est mignon et fluffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claudia Stilinski &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale &amp; Peter Hale, Derek Hale &amp; Talia Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maman, regarde ses yeux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !</p><p>Bon, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas posté, je ne sais pas trop si beaucoup de personnes lisent sur TW, mais je suis en train de me refaire toute la série, ce qui fait fleurir de nouvelles idées dans mon cerveau corrompu par le sterek!</p><p>Bon, c'est un écrit plutôt fluffy, pas trop ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire donc j'espère que ça plaira!</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le garçon de six ans était perturbé.</p><p>Vraiment perturbé.</p><p>Une douce odeur lui chatouillait le nez, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il trouvait cela agréable ou non. Cela faisait grogner son loup, se rouler dans tous les sens et japper. Il voulait jouer et pousser l'odeur, se baigner dedans.</p><p>Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il se gratta le nez.</p><p>Puis l'odeur devint insupportable. Trop présente, trop forte, mais FAUSSE. Elle recouvrait une odeur qui ne correspondait pas, trop différente et qui ne lui plaisait pas. Au coin de l'angle, une femme riait, accompagnée d'un homme lui tenant le bras.</p><p>Sans trop réussir à se contenir, il grogna vers le couple, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite pichenette sur le nez le fasse se retrousser en piaillant.</p><p>- Der', mon ange, on ne grogne pas sur les gens.</p><p>Le garçonnet baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été repris comme un bébé-loup.</p><p>Le jeune couple tourna un regard curieux mais gentil vers eux, saluèrent sa maman doucement. Cette dernière leur parla brièvement, une main sur son épaule, un peu comme si elle vérifiait qu'il ne s'attaquait pas à eux ou ne les grognait pas plus. Cela le fit se sentir mal. Depuis un an, sa maman n'avait pas besoin de l'aider à se contrôler, sauf quand Laura et maintenant aussi Cora l'énervaient trop. Parfois Peter.</p><p>Il se détendit légèrement lorsque la main douce de sa maman caressa ses cheveux, allant se poser dans sa nuque. Son loup se coucha, soupirant de contentement, même s'il restait à l'affut de la bonne odeur.</p><p>Le couple s'éloigna, offrant à Derek la chance de se détendre entièrement.</p><p>- Alors, mon loup, que s'est-il passé ?</p><p>- Tu… n'as pas senti l'odeur ? C'était…</p><p>Il geignit, trépignant d'un pied à l'autre alors que ses yeux viraient au doré.</p><p>- Je n'ai senti que leur odeur, mon cœur.</p><p>- Mais non… ça sentait tout doux. C'est pas eux qui sentent tout doux. Ils puent.</p><p>Sa maman rigola.</p><p>- Il faut que tu arrêtes de dire que les gens sentent mauvais.</p><p>- Mais c'est vrai. Sauf toi, papa et Peter.</p><p>- Et tes sœurs ? La meute ?</p><p>- Mouais. L'odeur de meute sent bon, mais pas celle des gens.</p><p>La femme la plus importante de sa vie eu un sourire tendre quoiqu'un peu triste. Elle le guida vers la voiture et ils rentrèrent en silence au manoir.</p><p>**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Il fallut quelques semaines à Derek avant de croiser le couple à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient un petit truc accroché à leurs bras. Ce petit truc avait cette odeur toute étrange et une peau toute blanche qui semblait incroyablement douce.</p><p>Son loup se mit à couiner, japper et gambader, l'attirant inexorablement vers le petit être.</p><p>Derek commença à rester bouche bée, son petit nez remuant légèrement vers l'odeur attrayante.</p><p>Soudain, le petit se tourna vers lui, alors que son père prenait des articles sur un stand. Derek exhala brutalement puis geignit doucement.</p><p>Préoccupée, sa maman se précipita vers lui, et Derek ne put que souffler :</p><p>- Maman, re-regarde ses yeux… Ils… Ils sont IMMENSES ! Ils… ils BRILLENT !</p><p>L'enfant avait une difficulté à reprendre son souffle. Il grogna pour la première fois vers sa mère lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Son grognement d'alpha n'eut que peu d'effets sur lui. Tout ce qui lui importait été ce petit être absolument adorable.</p><p>Tout ce qu'il voulait était prendre l'enfant et s'enfuir avec lui pour le cacher. Cette idée sembla illuminer son esprit et il commença à avancer vers l'objet de son attention, qui lui souriait grandement, ses petites joues roses, mouchetées de grains de beauté. Les petits doits potelés s'agitèrent vers lui, puis grattèrent ses mèches châtaines.</p><p>- Derek, reprends-toi tout de suite, s'il te plait.</p><p>La voix, dans laquelle transparaissait la puissance alpha ne lui procura rien de plus qu'un frisson.</p><p>- Merde. Derek, concentre-toi, lâche le petit.</p><p>Cependant, le petit loup ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il s'extirpa de la prise ferme pour s'avancer vivement vers le petit. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la femme, qui lui agrippa le bras et le tira vers leur voiture, faisant fi des grognements puis des geignements de son enfant alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du magasin.</p><p>**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Derek resta plusieurs jours dans sa chambre, terrer sous les couvertures. Il voulait le petit garçon, que pour lui. Il était sûr que ses parents ne seraient jamais assez bons pour son bien. Depuis ce jour, il ne cessait de grogner après sa mère, malgré qu'elle soit son alpha elle était celle l'ayant séparé du garçonnet.</p><p>Le jour suivant, il eut cependant l'agréable, la formidable surprise de sentir la douce odeur dans la maison, ainsi qu'une voix toute petite et fragile. Sans plus réfléchir, Derek ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et déboula dans la cuisine, où les parents du petit se tenaient en compagnie de sa mère. Le gamin courrait de la cuisine au salon, plein d'une joie débordante qui monta à la tête de Derek.</p><p>Il marmonna un bonjour timide avant de recevoir une boule d'énergie dans les bras. Son cerveau sembla fondre, son nez se fourrant dans le cou chaud. Son loup soupira de contentement. Le petit riait contre lui, son corps tremblant dans ses bras. Il grogna agressivement vers sa maman lorsqu'elle l'interpella, le mettant en garde contre son comportement.</p><p>Peter s'interposa, sa mère s'occupant de distraire les parents de l'enfant qu'il tenait en otage.</p><p>- Eh, Der ! Il faudrait que tu lâches Stiles, okay ? Ses parents ont répondu à l'invitation de Talia mais si tu es creepy, ils ne reviendront pas, Stiles non plus.</p><p>L'enfant loup grogna.</p><p>- Il est à moi. Dégage !</p><p>Pour ne rien améliorer, Cora débarqua, du haut de ses trois pommes et tenta d'attirer l'attention de l'enfant ayant son âge. Son frère lui montra les crocs, ses yeux dorés miroitant dangereusement.</p><p>Derek resta un moment ainsi, le gamin tout contre lui, écoutant ses babillages en l'observant avec des grands yeux adorateurs. Peter restait proche, toujours dans la même pièce qu'eux, son regard prudent posé sur eux. Cora était partie rejoindre Laura dans la chambre de cette dernière.</p><p>Ils finirent par passer à table, Derek s'imposant à côté de Stiles, et grognant discrètement à chaque fois que quelqu'un touchait ou même regardait le petit. La séparation fut plus que délicate, impliquant beaucoup de crocs, de griffes et de grognements alors que Peter ramenait le loup dans sa chambre.</p><p>**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Derek échafaudait ce plan depuis deux semaines. Et ce soir, il allait enfin pouvoir l'exécuter. Il en trépignait d'impatience.</p><p>Lorsqu'il fut certain que toute sa famille dormait, il se faufila le plus discrètement dehors, puis commença sa progression dans les bois, son sac sur le dos. Il mit un certain temps pour arriver à destination, mais une fois fait, il jubila. Silencieusement, il s'infiltra dans la maison obscure, suivant la douce odeur. Il finit par trouver la chambre du petit. Il l'observa dormir un certain temps, caressant sa joue d'un doigt, de peur de le réveiller. Il bourra quelques affaires appartenant à l'enfant dans son sac puis le prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de laisser un mot de son écriture brouillonne qu'il avait déjà préparé sur le matelas moelleux. Il entreprit ensuite de sortir de la maison sans le moindre bruit et en prenant garde à ne pas troubler le sommeil du petit.</p><p>Il retourna dans les bois, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au petit abris qu'il avait construit durant les deux dernières semaines. La petite cabane était étanche, empêchant l'eau d'y pénétrer ainsi que le froid. C'était parfait pour son humain. Il avait ramené une multitude de couvertures, qui étaient au sol dans un coin, et qui servirait de lit. Il y déposa l'enfant, puis rajouta le contenu de son sac à tout ce qui était déjà là. De la nourriture, de l'eau, du lait, des bonbons. Enfin, épuisé par les efforts et l'heure bien avancée, il se pelotonna à côté de l'enfant, son petit nez enfoui dans la chevelure douce et sentant le bébé.</p><p>Ils restèrent ainsi deux jours. Stiles était insouciant, ne réclamant pas une seule fois ses parents, riant et souriant à chaque mot de Derek, le câlinant. Derek avait pensé à emmener toute la nourriture lui étant nécessaires, ce qui lui procurait un sentiment intense de plaisir et de suffisance. Mais cela ne dura que deux jours. Talia finit par les retrouver, ses yeux rougeoyants de fureur et d'inquiétude. Elle prit Stiles dans ses bras, le vérifiant sous tous les angles. Derek grognait vers elle, plein de rage que son humain lui soit enlevé si brutalement.</p><p>Elle força Derek à sortir de la tanière, et à monter dans la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Stilinski.</p><p>- On a dû informer les parents de Stiles sur nous. Derek, enfin ! Que t'est-il passé par la tête ?! Il n'a que deux ans ! Il aurait pu mourir de faim, de froid, de déshydratation. Se faire attaquer par des coyotes.</p><p>Derek se hérissa, offensé que sa maman pense qu'il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de Stiles. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant la maison de Stiles, Derek sentit le désespoir le consumer. Ils allaient lui enlever Stiles. Pour toujours.</p><p>- Tu vas descendre avec moi et t'excuser, c'est clair ?! Derek !</p><p>- O-o-oui, maman.</p><p>Stiles éclata de rire en voyant sa maman à la fenêtre, agitant sa main vers elle. Elle le prit vivement dans ses bras et embrassa chaque parcelle de son visage en roucoulant vers lui, un grand sourire fendant son visage. Derek était jaloux. Lui aussi voulait faire ça à Stiles.</p><p>La femme lui fit un doux sourire et les invita à entrer. Elle berça son fils, qui babillait joyeusement. Une fois qu'il parvint à se glisser des bras de sa mère, il se précipita vers Derek, prenant place sur ses genoux alors qu'ils étaient attablés. Claudia posa des sodas sur la table, les servant gentiment. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle observa son enfant jouer avec les joues de Derek.</p><p>- Derek, n'as-tu pas quelque chose à dire à Claudia ?</p><p>- Excusez-moi d'avoir prit Stiles.</p><p>Tout penaud, il regardait vers le sol, un doux sourire prenant peu à peu place sur ses lèvres lorsque Stiles frotta sa joue contre son torse, se pelotonnant dans ses bras</p><p>- Tout va bien, Derek, je vois que tu as bien pris soin de Stiles. Tu t'en es correctement occupé, tu es un bon loup, Der'.</p><p>Derek se mit à rayonner et adorer la femme, ne retenant pas l'amour et la dévotion qui brillaient dans ses yeux pour elle.</p><p>Il jeta un regard de biais à Talia, qui souriait doucement, de la reconnaissance au fond des yeux pour la femme en face d'eux.</p><p>- Alors, Der', même si tu t'en es extrêmement bien occupé, j'apprécierais que tu ne l'emmènes plus en forêt ainsi, d'accord ? ça reste dangereux, mon cœur.</p><p>- Même si je le protège ?</p><p>- Oui, il est humain, donc plus fragile. Même si tu fais attention à lui, il pourrait tomber, se blesser, se casser un os, et là où tu guéris presque tout de suite, Stiles aurait besoin de l'hôpital. Okay ?</p><p>- Mais… je veux être avec Stiles !</p><p>- Dans ce cas-là, tu peux venir chez nous quand tu le souhaites, dormir parfois ici si tes parents son en accord avec cela…</p><p>- Et Stiles pourrait faire de même s'il le veut.</p><p>Les yeux écarquillés de Derek passaient d'une femme à l'autre avant de se gorger d'eau. Il sanglota soudainement, se recroquevillant autour de Stiles, qui dormait maintenant.</p><p>- Derek, mon cœur, que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>- J'croyais que j'aurais plus le droit de la voir.</p><p>Les deux femmes se sourirent doucement.</p><p>**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Les années passent. Les deux garçons étaient inséparables, leurs odeurs si entremêlées que cela pouvait être difficile de les différencier par ce seul moyen pour les loups.</p><p>Ils se rejoignaient sans cesse dans leur cabane, ou dans la maison de l'un et de l'autre. Il était rare qu'ils ne passent pas la nuit chez l'un ou l'autre, à la plus grande exaspération des parents, bien qu'ils en étaient secrètement attendris. Le père de Stiles avait eu une crainte face à la différence d'âge des garçons et à l'entrée dans l'adolescence de Derek, mais il avait vite été rassurés par la famille de Derek.</p><p>Agés de 16 et 20 ans, ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois dans la cabane, alors que la lune brillait doucement par la porte ouverte, les étoiles scintillantes autant que leurs yeux. Mais Derek refusa de lui donner plus qu'un baiser, lui promettant qu'une fois majeur, il pourrait l'embrasser encore s'il le voulait.</p><p>Alors la nuit de ses 18 ans, Stiles se rua vers Derek, dévorant ses lèvres des siennes. Une fois qu'il s'écarta, Derek resta bouche bée, ses yeux écarquillés rivés à ceux se son humain, alors qu'il chuchotait :</p><p>- Tes yeux… Ils sont immenses… Ils brillent, Stiles. On dirait des galaxies.</p><p>Stiles rougit de plaisir et laissa Derek embrasser les grains de beauté ornant ses joues.</p><p>[FIN]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! et étant donné le contexte actuel, étant étudiante, j'ai des moments dans la journée de libre, alors vous pouvez me lancer des défis, si le coeur vous en dit! Ou me donner des idées de ce qui vous intéresserait de lire, et je peux voir si l'idée m'inspire :)</p><p>Bonne journée, prenez soin de vous mes loupiots ! 3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>